


Silent Night

by BabyDracky



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue is left alone under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pounr un Meme de Noël en 2009 sur mon LJ, pour Goldbandlily

Everyone was celebrating Christmas at the manor, everyone was happy. She didn’t want to spoil the fun but she just felt cold, lost and empty. Bobby offered her the gloves she wanted but now she hates them with all her heart. She just wanted to be normal.  
“What are you doing standing under the mistletoe, kiddo? Trying to lure someone to kiss you?” asked a mocking voice.  
“Nobody would dare” she answered even sadder.  
When Logan pinned her little frame against the wall, kissing her fully on the lips, all tongue and warmth, never withdrawing, she couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
